Lilli's Story
by Diana Woods
Summary: This is the story of Lilli Woods, a citizen of District Two and how she saw The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- No copyright infringement inteded. Most of this will be my own writings, but certain characters, events, and places will belong Suzanne Collins.

**Author's note**- This is my story that I made up for my Panem October profile. I decided to make a FanFic out of it and see how far it goes. I would love comments and constructive critism. I hope to do more FanFic's in the future; so, any advice would be much appreciated. Here it goes-

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks before the Reaping<strong>:

"Dad! I got a letter from Aunt Tracie!" I yell as I burst through the front door of our small home.

"What are you yelling about, Lilli?" he asks. I could tell he had just gotten home bacause he hadn't taken his work boots off yet. He works as a stonecutter here in District Two. He wants me to become his apprentice, but I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life cutting up rocks. That just sounds dull to me.

He snatches the paper out of my hands playfully. "Aunt Tracie, you say?"

"Yes!" I respond reaching for the letter. He pulls it away too quickly for me to grab it.

"She says that she is bringing Sovite for a visit!" Sovite is my brother. He went with my Aunt and Uncle to live in District Three when he was ten. He always wanted to learn about electronics. So, when my uncle was transferred as a Peacekeeper to District Three, he asked if Sovite wanted to come along. It was really hard, but Dad hoped that it would give Sovite a better life than what we could. He also hoped that maybe Sovite would get a good education then prehaps be able to get a job here in District Two. That had always been his dream. We have not gotten to see him since he left us two years ago. That's why we were so ecstatic at the fact that he was coming home, if only for a few days.

"Aunt Tracie says that they will come after the Reaping, stay through The Hunger Games, then go home in time for the VIctory Tour. Uncle won't be able to come with them, but he was able to arrange the trip." I say breathlessly. I ran here all the way from the Mayor's office. Since Uncle is a Peacekeeper, he and Aunt are able to get word to us through the Mayor. We are all on good terms with the Mayor, so it works out well.

My dad collapses into his favorite chair, "I can't believe it," he says, "I get to see my son again."

My mother died in an accident when we were little. So it's just me and my dad here in District Two. I miss her all the time. She was my dad's world and I can tell he misses her too. I think that's why he is so overwhelmed by getting to see Sovite.

"Get back to training," he says with a worried tone. I stand there, confused. "Now Lilli!" He says getting more harsh. I understand now. He is about to cry, and doesn't want me to see him.

"Yes sir," I answer. "Bye Daddy! I love you!" I say giving him a big hug.

"Love you too Lil."

As I walk to the aiming range, all I can think about is Sovite. _I wonder what he looks like_, I think to myself, _ does his voice sound the same? Is his favorite color still red? Or is it some other color? I wonder how tall he is. How much has he grown these past two years? District Three isn't a Career district. Which means he hasn't been training... _

Then it hits me, like a load of bricks, he is twelve this year. This is his first Reaping! Uncle is a Peacekeeper, so he won't get any tessera, but he still has a chance of going into the Games. I've been training since I was five for the Games. I don't plan on ever volunteering, but I still train just in case. Sovite hasn't had my training though. He hasn't had my experience! I don't know what to think. My mind just goes blank.

I must have looked like an idiot; standing in the middle of the road staring blankly at the rocks under my feet. My friend Scoria comes up and breaks my train of thought.

"Lilli Woods! What are you doing standing in the middle of the road? We are gonna be late for knife throwing practice!" Scoria is my best friend in the world. We have been in training together ever since we were little. We are both 16 and we both love knife throwing. Our only difference is that I was named after a delicate flower, my parents just changed the spelling. Whereas Scoria was named after a dark colored volcanic rock. Her name suits her though, she can have quite a temper somethimes.

"Scoria, this is Sovite's first Reaping," is all I have to say.

"I was waiting for you to realize that," she responds giving me a hug. "He will be okay Lil. Your uncle will take care of him. He only has one entry this year. We can talk later though. You know what will happed if we are late." Yes, I know what will happen. We will be punished. I start to run, leaving Scoria behind.

"Coming?" I yell back to her. If I show up to practice in tears, it will only make our instructor angry and the others see me as weak. Weak is something we can never be here in District Two. So, Scoria and I race to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**- If you are reading this, thank you so much! It means a lot that you would take the time to read it! I hope you are enjoying it! If you are, _please_ review. And if you aren't enjoying this, also _please_ review! I would really, really appreciate any advice that you could give me! And I'm super sorry that this chapter is so short. Hopefully, the next one should be longer. Again, thank you so much for reading!

**Special Shoutout**- Thank you **Sophia Lele** for reviewing! She is a really great writer! Go check out her stories!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two-<strong>

We arrive for training just in time. We are both out of breath and the intructor takes notice.

"Lilli, come be my aid today," our instructor commands of me.

"Yes sir," I say forcefully. No one wants to be the aid. You are pulled out in front of everyone to demonstrate throws and the instructor critiques your every move. He does this just to embarrass me for having to run here. Scoria will probably have to be his aid in his class after this one. I think it's spear throwing.

I walk to the front of the group, prepared for the worst. _I wonder who all is in our group today, _I think to myself. There's two boys and three girls counting me and Scoria. Cato and Derse are the boys. They are as close as two boys from District Two who aren't realated can be. Just like Scoria and I. "Best friends" is what everyone calls them. But they both resent the name. Here, friends are dangerous until after you've become too old to compete in the Games, or you have already become a Victor. But somehow, Derse and Cato, and Scoria and I have defied the odds, and become friends. They are both eighteen years old, both are massively built (but here in District Two, most boys are) and both are vicious killing machines.

Then, my attention turns to the girl. Her name is Clove. She is incredible with knives. I honestly don't even know why she still takes this course. She could out-throw the instructor! But she is here, and as ready as ever to get started. Rumor has it she will volunteer this year. To be honest, she can have it. I'm sure not volunteering! Rumor also has it that she and Cato have a thing for each other, but I just can't see that happening. Just like friendships, you don't form romantic relationships until you know you are safe, and so is your partner. Cato and Clove are the best District Two has to offer. There is no way they would be stupid enough to allow themselves to form feelings for each other when they are still in danger of the Games. Especially when word is going around that they are volunteering. They are too smart to let their heart control their actions. Aren't they?

"Well, it's time to begin," the instructor says pulling me away from my thoughts. He is a massively muscular man. As are most men here. He picks up a small throwing knife and hands it to me. Then, points to a target.

That's all he has to do. I turn towards the target, take the knife in my right hand. I pull back and release the knife. It spins in the air as I pray for it to hit the bulls eye. I am dissappointed when I see it hit the circle around the center. I hear a soft chuckle from the group. Perfection is mandatory here, and I know I am better than that. So, I walk over to the table holding all the knives, pick up a knife like the one I just threw. Then, walking back to where I was before, I take a few seconds to take aim, then I release the knife throught the air, and this time I am not dissappointed. It hits the direct center of the target. The group is then silent.

"Much better than you previous throw," is all my intructor says.

"I know," I respond. "I didn't account for the wind the first time," I say, admitting my mistake.

"I know," says the instructor.

I do pretty well the rest of the day, but I don't stay for spear throwing. I have to get home to my dad. He will be waiting on me to help him with dinner; and, I want to reread Aunt Tracie's letter. I say goodbye to Scoria and start heading home at a steady jog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**- I'm really enjoying writing this and watching as my characters develop. I hope you are liking this as much as I am! As always, please, please, please review! I would love any advice and/or criticism. Enjoy!

**Thanks**- Thanks so much to **Alex** and **Sophia Lele **for reviewing! **Sophia** is an author on

here! Go check out her stories! They're great!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Dad! I'm home!" I yell as I burst through the door. He is standing in the kitchen, pretending to know what he is doing while attempting to make dinner.

"Hey Lil, do you see where I put that recipe," he asks not looking up from the pot filled with some liquid I'm guessing to be soup.

"Here, let me make it," I say shooing him out of the room. "You go out back and get some firewood."

"Good idea," he replies with a smile.

He slips on his boots and heads out the back door. I take a spoon out from a drawer and stir the strange liquid. I take a small sip of it and cringe. It tastes like he just threw a bunch of different ingredients in it, then poured some of our tessera grain in there for good measure. I take tessera to help out financially. That's really all I can do to help provide for me and my dad. I'm at school or training most of the time, and those are two things I can't skip or take time away from. So, tessera is my only choice. Dad makes decent money as a stonecutter, but we put part of the money away to give to Sovite when he comes home to help him start his new life when he moves back here. It's not much, but at least it's something.

When I turn eighteen, I will have to take some kind of job, but I don't know what it's going to be. At least Sovite knows what he wants to do with his life. He always has. I wish I knew what I wanted!

I turn my attention back to dinner. We can't afford to just throw the soup out, so I try to season it some more with some herbs that I got from Scoria's mom. She is great at herbs and spices and grows them from seeds that she buys from merchants. Seeds are rare and expensive, but her husband is a Peacekeeper, so she can afford it.

I take another small sip of the soup and smile to myself in approval. It's not great, but it's much better than it was. I pull out two bowls, two cups, and two spoons. _It will be so nice to be able to set the table for three,_ I think to myself. Dad walks in with his arms full of newly chopped firewood.

"Dinner's ready!" I say with a giggle.

"Good! I'm starving!" he replies laying the wood by the fireplace.

We sit down at our small table to eat our soup. After we say a prayer, we dig into our dinner. Being polite, Dad comments on how good the soup is. Then, we are silent. Finally, Dad starts a general conversation about training.

"How did you do in training today?" he asks me.

"Good!" I reply.

"Are you volunteering this year?" his face turning serious.

"No," I say in a small whisper. We have already discussed this, but he wants to make sure.

"Good. You know I couldn't bear to lose you or Sovite."

"This is his first reaping." I say this, not to be cruel, but to see how he feels about it. I need to know that Dad is confident that Sovite will be okay.

"I know. I'm worried too. But you have to remember that he is with your uncle. He hasn't taken any tessera. Your uncle has taken all the precautions that he can. It's left up to God now," he says.

"I know, Daddy," is all I can choke out. I don't know what else to say. I am so fearful for my brother.

I change the subject by asking how his day was. Then, we turn to other topics. After I finish doing the dishes, I give Dad a hug goodnight and go to my room. We have a two bedroom, one bathroom house with a kitchen and a living room. This is a standard home here in District Two for a stonecutter. My dad is good at his job and he works hard. That allows us to have a secure living. We are in no way rich, but we aren't poor either.

My room has a small bed and a chest for my clothes and shoes. On one wall is a window. On the other wall is a mirror that used to be my mothers. It's beautiful with a golden frame around it. It has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations in her family. I don't know where it came from, but I do care about it deeply.

I pull out some night clothes from my chest and change. Then I crawl into my bed. I lay my head down and face the window. I stare at the stars and I can just see the bottom half of the moon. Thinking about getting to see Sovite again, I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****- **I probably should have mentioned when I stared this that I am going to stick to the canon as much as possible. This is just how Lilli Woods saw everything. I decided to stay pretty safe with this one since it is my first. I hope to one day branch out more with more original ideas, but not for this fanfic. Please review! I love advice and/or criticism. Hope you like it!

**Thanks****- **Again to the wonderful **Sophia Lele**. Her kind words mean so much to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**One week before the Reaping**

This past week has gone by in blur. I've spent it going to school, then going to training, then going home to cook dinner, then spending the rest of the time getting things ready for Sovite's homecoming. Aunt Tracie and her children will stay at the Mayors house and Sovite will stay here with us. Dad is going to give him his room and Dad will sleep on the couch. We used to live in a larger house, but after mother died and Sovite moved away, we didn't need such a big house. So, we sold ours and used the money to buy this one.

You can walk into our house and just feel the excitement. And the nervousness. Pure joy and excitement for Sovite, and pure fear and dread over the Reaping.

"Is it possible to be extremely happy and extremely scared at the same time?" I ask Scoria as we walk home together. She lives with her mother and father in the Peacekeeper homes near the square. I'm going to stop by her house for a little bit before going home. She insists that I take a break from cleaning and cooking and visit with her for an hour or so. I reluctantly agreed.

"Apparently it is," she replies with a smile.

"I just wish I knew he was as safe as I am. Clove has made it known that she is volunteering. So, I don't even have to worry about going into the Games. Even if my name is called, she will take my place! There isn't anyone there for Sovite! No Career to volunteer for him. He is on his own." I breathe in the air of the square. People are decorating for the Reaping and it smells of dust and old paper. We've had the same decorations for as long as I can remember.

"I know, but Lil, there isn't anything you can do. I know you're worried, but worrying doesn't help him any at all." She says this as she opens the door to her house and I follow in behind her. Her house always smells of flowers because of her mother's floral sachets that she has around the house.

"Lilli! So good to see you again, dear!" Her mother says as she pulls me in for a tight hug. "I've missed seeing you around here so much! Would you like some water? Or maybe something to eat? How is your father doing? Have you heard anything from Sovite? I know you must miss him so much..." she rambles on for another few minutes while getting me a glass of water and some vegetables that she grew herself.

"Slow down mom! I'm used to your fast talking and I couldn't even keep up!" Scoria exclaims as she sits down at the table beside me.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I was just excited, and you know how I can get carried away. Even your father..."

"Mom! You're doing it again," says Scoria

"Sorry..." her mother says with a slight chuckle.

"It's okay. I don't mind," I say as I take a sip of my water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was after training until I had gulped the whole glass down. We all three sit at their table and talk about idle things. No one wants to mention the Reaping, so we don't.

After about fifteen minutes, Scoria's mother informs us that she is going to visit the mayor's wife about possibly investing in some new decorations for the games. "The ones we have now are simply horrid!" she exclaims as she grabs her hat and rushes out the door.

"Sorry about her. You know how she gets when she's excited, and she was so happy to see you." Scoria says.

"You don't have to worry about it. I enjoy her company."

We walk into Scoria's bedroom. It has a bed and a beautiful large vanity. I walk over to it and run my fingers over the smooth wood.

"If anything ever happens to me, the vanity is yours," Scoria says quietly as she sits down on her bed.

"You aren't thinking of volunteering, are you?" I ask turning around quickly to stare into her eyes.

"Father expects it of me, Lilli. I can't this year because of Clove, but there's nothing stopping me from taking an early claim on next year. And, he knows it. I can't disappoint him!"

"But you can't go into the Games either! Please, please don't! You're my best friend! I couldn't bear to lose you!" I exclaim loudly.

"Hold your voice down! I don't want to go either! But I don't know how to get out of it! It's still a long time before the 75th Games. Maybe he will change his mind by then."

"I pray he will!"

"Me too," she says ending the conversation. We both stare at the floor for a good two minutes.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Scoria. I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Thanks for being such a great friend."

"Thank you for being a better friend," I say as we hug goodbye.

"See ya, Lil!"

"Bye!" I wave and she waves back. I leave her standing in the doorway of her house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ** I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to upload new chapters. I've just been feeling really uninspired lately; but, I refuse to give up on this fanfic! I will finish it! It just may take a little longer than I had originally planned. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter each week. Hopefully I will be able to do that. I hope you all enjoy the new chaper! Please review!

**Thanks: ** To all my readers who don't review- I hope you are enjoying this! **Sophia Lele**, you keep me writing! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Six days until the Reaping**

I open my eyes and squint at the rising sun. I feel like I just fell asleep, and now I have to get up again. Wrapping a light blanket around my shoulders, I get up and walk over to my chest of clothes to pick out something suitable for the day. We have a special training assignment today. They even let us out of school for it. We are going on a hike in the mountains. This is my favorite part of each training year because we get to spend the whole day learning about edible plants, purifying water, setting traps, setting up a camp, making fire, and all those wonderful things. We stay all night and come back early the next morning. I enjoy this the most because it doesn't invlove us learning how to kill people.

I put on a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and some black hiking boots. Then, I walk over to my mirror and begin brushing out my long dark hair. It's not black, but a dark brown. I go to pull it up into a pony tail, but then I reconsider. Last year I wore it in a pony tail, and by the end of the trip it was so tangled it took me at least an hour to get all the tangles out. I decide to braid it instead to protect it and hopefully save me some time when I get home tomorrow morning.

After doing my hair, I observe my green eyes and my medium colored skin. Everyone tells me that I look just like my mother did when she was young. That is always my favorite compliment to receive from anyone. Sovite looks just like Dad does. Light brown hair, blue eyes, and medium colored skin. Well, he did when he left.

Just as I see the tears begining to form in my eyes, I head downstairs. Dad is already at work, but I see a piece of paper pinned to the kitchen wall. I pull it off and read,

_Lil, _

_Good luck, sweetie! Have fun and be careful. I will see you tomorrow night when I get home. Please, please, please be smart and don't take any risks. Be careful! _

_I love you, Dad. _

I smile a huge grin and fold up the note. I tuck it into a pocket on my pants and zip it up. I want to keep it with me while I'm gone.

I think about grabbing some breakfast, and then I remember that we are not allowed to eat before the hike. I've never understood this rule, but I've always followed it. My stomach growls and I think about getting something to eat anyways, but I change my mind and just grab a glass of water.

Before I can finish it, I hear a loud knocking at my door. I run to see who it could be and I smile when I see Scoria standing in front of me.

"Ready to head to the field?" she asks.

"Yeah, just let me finish my water. Do you want some?" We never know when our next drink will be when we go out on these things. So, I try to drink as much water as I can before I leave.

"Yeah, sure. Do you think we have time though?"

I glance at our clock on the wall. It says, "5:48".

"I think so. We don't have to be there until 6:00, right?

"Uh huh."

"Then, I think we have time. Wanna sit down?" I ask inviting her into the kitchen.

"Nah, I'll stand." I can hear the nervousness in her voice. She always gets nervous before the training trip. I grab a glass out of the cabinet and fill it with water. I hand it to her and she quickly accepts it. We stand there in my kitchen and finish our glasses.

We leave my house at 5:54 and head to the training field. We are not allowed to bring anything on the trip. All our supplies will be provided by the instructors. We arrive just in time and are each handed a knife and an empty water bottle. Everything else we will have to find in the mountains. We can't take tents, sleeping bags, or anything else that could help us survive. We are then split up into groups by age. The groups are "Under Twelve", "Twelve to Fifteen", and then "Sixteen to Eighteen".

Scoria and I find our group and join in conversation with one of the other girls in our group. Her name is Sandy. She has red hair, green eyes, feckles, and pale skin. She gets her looks from her mother who is a former citizen of District Four. Sandy's father was stationed as a Peacekeeper in District Four when they met. They were married and the he was called back to District Two. So, they got the paperwork done and Sandy's mother was allowed to move to Disrict Two with him. Later that same year, Sandy was born. She's got a really great personality and her looks definitely make her stand out. Most people here have some shade of brown hair and a medium colored skin that gets darker in the summer. Sandy enjoys the attention though, and loves telling her life story. She is a really sweet girl and fun to be around.

Soon, we are called to attnetion by the head trainer. We all stand at attention, waiting for our orders. It's true that training for the Games is technically illegal, but all the Peacekeepers are in favor of us training because the boys that don't go into the Games usually grow up to be Peacekeepers. So, they see it as a sort of early training program for the future officers of Panem. Because of this, we are never turned in for training, even though everyone already knows. They just don't know the extent of training that we all go through.

"Young citizens of District Two," the head trainer begins. His name is Gerald Drelks. He is over all of our training and towers over almost all the other men here- and in District Two, that's really saying something.

"Let me welcome you to your Survivalist Course," he continues. "For some," he says turning toward the "Under Twelve" section, "this will be your first experience in survival training. And for others this will be your last year to participate in this course." As he says this, he turns to my group. "But I expect that you will all enjoy the experience and take away much knowlege from it. You are already divided up into your groups. Now your assigned instructors will take over. May the odds be ever in your favor!" Here, he ends his speech and turns us over to our instuctors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What did you think of the names that I picked for the two new characters? I would really appreciate your opinion! Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**I can't believe that I'm already to Chapter 6! I guess I never thought I would make it this far, but I'm so happy that I have. I realize that the story is develop

ing somewhat slowly. I'm sorry if it seems slow. In another couple of chapters I will get into the Games and you will all get to meet Sovite! I can't wait! I hope you are all as excited as I am! Have a great day!

**Thanks: **** God1801 **and **Sophia Lele **for reviewing!

**Warning:** In this chapter, I mention some plants that can be used in survival situations. I don't really go into a description of the plants or their functions. However, **DO NOT** consume **ANY** plant unless you know **EXACTLY** what you are eating. Many are very poisonous and can really hurt you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

We have been hiking for at least ten hours and we haven't had any water. I don't know if our instructor is lost or if this is endurance training, but we are all getting agitated and tempers are running short.

"This is ridiculous," Scoria whispers in my ear, "I'm positive that the Under Twelve have already found water; and we, the highest trained class, can't even find a stream!"

"I know. I know. But maybe this is planned. The instructor doesn't seem lost," I respond trying to quiet her down before we get in trouble.

"You're right," she says, "but if we don't find water soon, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," I respond. I look around at our surroundings to try to get my mind off of my thirst. We are marching two-by-two up a steep hill. There are pine trees around us and many of the others in our group are using them to help pull themselves up the hill. I take their lead and do the same. I feel the stiff bark under my hands. I can faintly smell the pine tree as I use it for support. It is hard to get a look at the sky because of all the trees, but what I have seen of it show that it is a bright, sunny day.

Scoria and I are towards the end of the line, but we notice that everyone stopped at the top of the hill and waited on the rest of us to get up there. Usually, we don't wait on each other unless instructed to do so. _This must mean that we've found water, _I think. Scoria must be thinking the same thing because we both start climbing faster.

When we reach the top, our eyes widen as we look down over the other side of the hill. In the valley, is a large river running with sparkling clear water. I want to run down the hill and dive into the river that I know will be cold. But, everyone else at the top is standing at attention. So, Scoria and I do the same. Once everyone is at the top, our instructor begins to talk.

"Well, how is everyone feeling," he asks with a cocky grin. Before we can answer, he begins to speak again. "I can imagine that you are all very thirsty. I can imagine that some of you are even feeling a bit nauseous."

I know what's coming before he even says it.

"I think this is one of the weakest classes I have ever had." His voice turns ice cold. "Had we arrived here an hour earlier, I would have allowed you to all fill up your water bottles. But, because of your laziness, we will camp by the river, but none of you will be allowed to get water from it. Anyone who even tries to get a drop of water will make the hike back home, alone and with no map. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" This is the only response we are allowed to give to our instructor, no matter what we really want to say to him. He is the hardest trainer in District Two. His name is Daniel Delks. He is Gerald Delks' son, but he tells everyone to call him "Delks." Delks is the meanest and most hated trainer to have, but he is also the best. I have taken two courses with him and I hated them both; but, I learned the most from him.

"We are going to hike down this hill as fast as we can and set up camp." With this, he turns around and marches down the hill. We all get back into marching formation and follow him as fast as we can. I'm sick over the thought of not having any water, but I try not to think about it. Thinking about it will only make it worse.

When we arrive at the bottom, we split up into teams according to our gender and begin setting up a camp. The boys go out to hunt for some dinner. Tonight, since we aren't allowed to drink anything, we don't need to eat meat or anything that our digestive system would have to work very hard to digest. Because, it takes water to digest our food, and eating certain things could dehydrate us. They will probably bring back some sort plant that helps hydrate your body. The girls split up into another two groups. One begins making fires to keep us warm through the night. The other begins setting up some sort of shelter for the night. I decide to go with the girls to make fires and Scoria goes with the others to build a shelter.

The firemakers split up into groups of two. I end up with a girl that I don't really know, but she seems nice. We go into the forrest and quickly find some wood to use along with some kindling. We also find a good stick to use as a bow drill. We come back to the river bank and kneel down to make a fire. While she makes a notch in one of the pieces of wood, I take my shoestring off to use on the bow. When we have prepared everything, we begin silently working on our fire.

After a little bit, we have our fire started; and it really is a nice fire. While she tends to it, I go and gather enough wood to last the night. When I get back, all the shelters are built and the boys have also returned. I walk over to our campfire and lay the wood down beside it. There have been three shelters built. One for the girls, one for the boys, and the last one is for the instructor. The boys have brought back mainly some plants and a type of moss. When you squeeze the moss, you can drink the water that comes from it. It's not very much, and it doesn't taste very good; but, it's water and we all drink every last drop from our share. Next, we eat some edible plants and then set up a schedule for keeping watch throughout the night.

My watch starts at 3:20 a.m. My partner is, just my luck, Clove. I wanted Scoria, but no. Delks had to sign me up with the most sullen girl in DIstrict Two. She barely speaks to anyone, but Cato. I know this is going to be a long watch shift without someone who I can hold a decent conversation with. So, as we all retire to our shelters, I try to get as much sleep as I can. I'm going to need it tonight just to be able to stay awake.

Slowly, but surely, I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**I really am trying to update weekly. It's just been hard with school lately. I'm sorry, guys! I will still try to update every Friday or Saturday, but I may not always be able to. Hope you guys still love me anyway!

**Thanks: **To **God1801**, **Pink Mockingjay**, and **Sophia Lele **for reviewing! It really means a lot :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Get up!"

I awake immedately, as trained, and see who it is. Clove is standing over me waiting for me to join her. I get up and follow her to the tree line. This is the best place to keep watch because you can see the whole camp. We sit down silently and I take a stick from behind me and begin to peel the bark off. Clove does the same. It's something that we learn on our first mountain hike. It gives you something to do, and it doesn't involve noise. This way, you stay alert and you can keep watch effectively. Neither of us speak for a while. The silence between us isn't necessarily a cold silence, but it's not one of friendship either. I finish the bark off of my stick and begin peeling tiny strips of the inner wood.

"So, are you nervous?" I can't believe I asked that. What in the world was I thinking? I just asked her a deeply personal question about her feelings and I hardly know her. I sit there frozen, wondering if I should apologize or wait for an answer. Before I make up my mind, she answers my question, with a question.

"Should I be?" Her voice is seasoned with courage, anger, and hardness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question," is the only response I can form.

"No, no, it's fine. The silence was getting to me anyway. To be honest, the only thing I am nervous about is the last hour of the Games." Her voice has strangely softened.

I'm shocked that she would share something so personal with me. We aren't even friends. I don't know how to respond, or if I even should. She went from cold and hard to soft and vunerable in a matter of seconds.

"I have no idea why I just told you that," she says while shaking her head. "I must be going crazy."

"It's okay. I know it must be hard for you to leave your friends and family behind." I almost add, "and not even knowing if you will come back," but I decide that that would be rude.

"Not really, I've been training my whole life for it. I always knew I would volunteer. It wasn't even a question. But now that it's so close, I don't know what to do. I can't even believe I'm telling anyone this. I just... I want to make my family proud. That's the only reason I'm doing this. We don't need the money, but apparently we need the honor. My mother was a Victor, and ever since I was born, she has expected me to become a Victor as well."

I always knew her mom was a Victor, but I had never thought about it like that. Most Victors don't want their children to compete in the Games, but I guess there are always some who do.

"Well, it means a lot that you would share this with me," I say. I'm trying to comfort her, but I'm honestly not very good at it.

"Consider it a death bed confession," she replies.

"Deal; and I won't tell anyone. So, you don't have to worry. I give you my word." In District Two, when you give someone your word, you never break that promise.

"Thanks."

"And if it helps, I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks, again."

"No problem. Is there anything I can do for you, Clove?" Suddenly, I am drawn to be a friend to this girl, and I can't explain why.

"Pray that I come home," she replies.

"I will." Suddenly, we hear a whistle meaning our turn is over. We walk side-by-side back to the girl's shelter. She goes to where she was, and I go to where I was. Before I fall asleep, I pray that Clove makes it home. I want her to win. I want to get to know her better. I want to be her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**Finally, here is chapter 8! I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I have been pretty ill the past couple of weeks. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Love you all!

**Thanks: **** Sohpia Lele**, you're still amazing! Thank you for your kind words.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When I wake up, my mouth is so dry that it scares me. I can't ever remember being this thirsty in my life. As usual, I'm one of the first girls awake. I look to the boys shelter and see a couple of the guys stretching out their sore muscles from sleeping on the hard ground. I stand up and do the same. I look to my right and see Scoria tightly rolled up into a ball, still sleeping soundly. Sandy is on my left with her face smushed up against the ground and snoring like she does every year. I chuckle and walk carefully over all the other sleeping girls until I am standing outside the shelter.

"Attention those of you who are already awake!," Delks says. He is standing on the edge of the river. "You may come and drink from the river. You had great endurance and self control last night. I didn't have one student drink from the river. That's a new record." Then, he walks back to his shelter. I was right about it being planned! He must do this every so many years to test out the "crop" as he calls us.

I have to control myself not to run full force into the river. I walk as normally as I can manage and bend down onto the river's bank. I dip my hands into the beautiful clear water and drink hungrily. I look to my right and see the boys who were stretching doing the same. It tastes amazing. I have to force myself not to drink too quickly or the water could make me sick. Slowly, I refresh my body with water. Then, I wash my face, take another drink, and get up to dust myself off.

Just as I'm standing up, Scoria comes racing past me and dives head first into the river. She shoots up out of the water and laughs. I wave hello to her and then turn around and walk toward the shelter to grab my water bottle. I pass Clove on my way back. I smile, and believe it or not, she smiles back!

After we have all filled our water bottles; eaten a breakfast of rabbit, squirrel, and plants; and taken down the shelters; we begin the hike back to District Two. We stop a couple times for a drink and a short rest; but, we make the hike back home in about nine hours. We are all so happy to be going home, that we push ourselves even harder.

When we arrive home, it is about 4:00 in the afternoon. After checking to make sure that everyone is made it back, we are dismissed to go to our homes. The first thing I do is search for Clove. I find her walking alone back towards town.

"Clove! Wait up," I yell running to catch up with her.

"Hi Lilli," she says with a small grin.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night. My dad is working late and I hate to eat alone. Scoria and Sandy are both coming and we would love to have you join us."

"Um, yeah... Yeah I guess so. That would be nice."

"Great! Be at my house around 6:00. Okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

I turn around and see Scoria leaning up against a tree, watching me as if I've lost my mind.

"Why were you talking to Clove?" she asks.

"I invited her to join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Why? We've never been friends with her, and she's never been friends with us. Why are you being nice to her?"

"Did you ever think that maybe we just didn't give her a chance?"

"Did you ever think that maybe she never gave us a chance?" Scoria responds defensively.

"It's not going to hurt anyone for her to eat with us; and, you had better be nice to her!"

"No promises."

We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we go our separate ways, we hug like we always do; but I can tell she is still a little upset with me. I jog the rest of the way home. It's almost 5:00 now. So, dad should be getting off work soon and I want to have dinner started before he gets home. I can't wait to see him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**Sorry again for not updating in a while! I just needed to take a break from this story and get some fresh inspiration. Now, I'm full of inspiration and ready to write! I would love to have your thoughts on the story! Please review?

**Thanks: **** Sohpia Lele** thank you so much for reviewing. I'm happy you are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, the stew is on the stove, the bread is in the oven, and the table is set," I say outloud to myself while wiping my hands on a towel. I brush a strand of hair from my face and feel the grime on on my fingers that came off of my forehead. It will be about half an hour before dinner is ready. So, I decide to go ahead and bathe before we eat.

After spending twenty minutes srubbing my hair and body, I finally feel clean again! I brush out my hair and put on some comfortable pants and an old shirt that's about four sizes too big. It used to be my dad's before I stole it from him about a year ago. It fits me like a large dress and doesn't make me look very attractive, but it's very comfortable.

I run back into the kitchen to stir the stew and check on the bread. Everything seems to be coming along nicely. Dad soon arrives home and we eat our meal with polite chit chat and silence as our companions. It's because the Reaping is so close that things seem tense. It's all that's on our minds.

I clean up the kitchen, then head to bed.

_"Run, you have to run. You can't sit here like a statue! Run," I hear Scoria scream into my ear._

_I look around and all I can see is desert. No water. No trees. No place to hide. I see a large boy running toward me with a sword. _

_"He's trying to kill me," I say to myself oddly calm about it. Then it hits me, I'm in The Hunger Games._

_I turn around and run. _

_I'm not fast enough! He comes up behind me and puts his arm around my throat. I see the glimmer of the sword in the bright sunlight as the blade sweeps across my skin._

I sit straight up and let out a small squeal of terror.

"It was just a dream. Only a dream. Nothing but a dream," I tell myself over and over. I get out of bed and go to my window. A beautiful full moon is shining through with thousands of gleaming stars. I go to a basin of water that I keep in my room and wash my face and the back of my neck. The cold water feels refreshing and helps me wash away the memories of my nightmare.

I sit on the edge of my bed as the tears begin to roll down my face. This is the worst part of the Reaping: the fear that it puts into the hearts of the potential tributes. I always have horrible nightmares before and after the Reapings. Nightmares of being reaped, Sovite being reaped, Scoria volunteering... They all plague my dreams.

I lean over and put my face into my hands and sob. I know it's unfair. I know that the Capitol are punishing us for sins against them that we didn't commit. We are punished for the choices that our ancestors made. I can't help but cry when I think of all of the innocent lives that have been taken because of these sick Games. Each year twenty-three children lose their lives, and it's been going on for seventy-three years. That means that the Capitol have sent one thousand, six hundred and seventy-nine children to be slaughtered. And they'll do the same thing next year, and the next year, and the year after that. How many children are they going to kill before they are finally sastified? Will it ever stop?

Of course, I would never say these things aloud. I'm much too scared of the Capitol to do that.

Once the tears have finally stopped, I lay back down on my bed and cover up. I want to cry some more, but I can't let myself. Sovite is coming home soon, and I must prepare for his arrival. I need my sleep.


End file.
